mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Weather
Weather is the state of atmospheric change in regards to wind, temperature, cloudiness, moisture, and pressure. Weather lasts the entire day but may prolong to the next day, and will persist regardless of where the player is on the map. This means that if it is sunny, it will be sunny everywhere, and if it is snowing, snow will be falling in the Eufaula Desert, as with everywhere else. Gameplay changes Weather plays a minor role in . However, some gameplay is altered: *Some quests only appear during or after a certain weather condition *The citizens of Portia wear umbrella hats during rainy weather *Monster spawns *Unique items become available for sale at shops *Play and Date events are only available in certain weather conditions **Balloon ride and chatting by the sea are not available in rainy or snowy conditions **Fireworks and sitting on the grass are unavailable in rainy conditions **Stargazing is only available in clear weather Monster spawns The following monsters are affected by weather: *Vampanda only appears on non-sunny weather *Balloon Urchin do not appear on rainy weather Items The following items are affected by weather: *Colorful Swimsuit is sold at the Clothing Store only on sunny weather *Craft Candle recipe book is sold at Best Brother only on rainy weather *Fruit Tart is sold at Martha's Bakery only on rainy weather *Umbrella recipe book is sold at Total Tools only on rainy weather Differences by weather type The following weather types are listed in descending order of most common to least commonly occurring. Sunny thumb|Sun icon|left The weather in Portia is typically sunny, and can be sunny in any season. Sunlight is brightest and skies are clearest on sunny days, showing bright blue skies and thin white clouds in the distance during the day, sunsets that fade from yellow-orange to pinkish-red, and dark blue nights where the stars and moon can be seen. ]] On these days: *Colorful Swimsuit is sold at the Clothing Store *Stargazing, balloon rides, chatting by the sea, fireworks, and sitting on the grass are available on play dates and dates *Balloon Urchins can spawn Cloudy thumb|Cloudy icon|left Some days may be cloudy, and can occur in any season. Clouds will float across the sky over time, casting shadows over things below them. These days function largely the same as sunny days, with the following exceptions: *Colorful Swimsuit not sold at the Clothing Store *Stargazing is not available on play dates and dates *Vampandas can spawn Overcast thumb|Overcast icon|left Some days may be overcast, and can occur in any season. Grayish-white clouds will cover the entire sky, dimming the sunlight during the day. , Amber Island, and Bassanio Falls during winter]] These days function largely the same as sunny days, with the following exceptions: *Colorful Swimsuit not sold at the Clothing Store *Stargazing is not available on play dates and dates *Vampandas can spawn Raining thumb|Rain icon|left Rain can fall during spring, summer, and fall. The sky will turn dark during the day (almost as if it is night), rain falls from the dark clouds covering the sky, and lightning and thunder will occasionally crash. All of the citizens of Portia will wear umbrella hats on rainy days. Checkmarking the Lightning On setting in the game options will turn the rainfall and lightning visual effects off entirely. This is particularly helpful if the player's system lags due to rainfall or if the flashing lightning may pose a risk to the player's health or comfort. On rainy days: *Craft Candle recipe book is sold at Best Brother *Fruit Tart is sold at Martha's Bakery *Umbrella recipe book is sold at Total Tools *Vampandas can spawn Meanwhile, the following are not available: *Stargazing, balloon rides, chatting by the sea, fireworks, and sitting on the grass are not available on play dates and dates Snowing thumb|Snow icon|left Snow can only fall during winter. The sky remains relatively bright (brighter than when raining), but snow will fall from the grayish-white clouds covering the sky. Turning the "Toggle lightning" option off will also disable the visual effect of snowfall entirely. On snowy days: *Vampandas and Balloon Urchins can spawn Meanwhile, the following are not available: *Stargazing, balloon rides, and chatting by the sea are not available on play dates and dates Advance forecasts thumb|right|Weather forecast icon Ack can forecast the weather for the next day after the player has hired him as a helper and upgraded him with the Meteorological Data Chip. Once these prerequisites are filled, the player can interact with Ack to bring up the weather forecast option. When Ack predicts the weather, Ack's dialogue lines are as follows: * Sunny: I'm in a good mood today. Tomorrow will bring clear skies, as clear as my mood! * Cloudy: Tomorrow is going to be cloudy. We won't be seeing the sun. * Overcast: * Raining: It'll rain, rain, rain tomorrow. My arms will hurt and my cooking will be affected. How dreadful! * Snowing: Category:Calendar